Electrical Bill
by Retrobution
Summary: What happens when Thalia and her friends come home one day when a guy comes to the door demanding Thalia to pay the electrical bill?


Thalia's POV

I was coming home with Annabeth, Nico and Percy after another normal day. Well if you call killing a empousai normal. To us it was. I made myself comfy at the sofa and hoped it was the last monster we would face. The war was over and they were supposed to be in Tartarus. Anyway we were eating pizza in front of the TV when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Nico yelled excitedly.

We hadn't had company for a while, but I still smirked when he ran towards it hyperactively. He may seem emo but to me he was still the same happy kid that was obsessed with myth-o-magic.

"Who's there?" He asked.

I smirked again. He sounded like the three little piggies not wanting to open the door for the wolf. He asked again when the person on the other side didn't answer. I snapped my attention back to him. And later on the person at the other side if the door.

"I'm here for Ms. Grace's electric bill." The guy said.

I growled when I heard him say my last name and the air crackled. Percy put a hand to my shoulder.

"He's just a mortal calm down." He whispered.

I didn't calm down but I le the air turn back into normal. Nico looked at me, and I nodded at him to open the door. He opened the door cautiously. I knew he didn't trust the guy but who can blame him? Being a demigod isn't easy. For all I know he could be another monster, even if they were meant to be in Tartarus. I saw Annabeth hold her knife hidden in her boot. Percy was playing with Riptide in pen form nervously I narrowed my eyes at him. What happened to the words 'he's just a mortal calm down?' I rolled my eyes. Nico was also fingering his skull ring. I rolled my eyes but was a bit nervous as well. All the Big Three were here which meant that there could be a surprise attack coming up the street. I looked out towards the open curtain. No stampede of monsters. Yet.

"Well what do you want?" I asked getting straight to the point and out of my thoughts.

"You haven't been paying your electricity bills lately- or at all actually. And we as in me and the electricity company can't allow that so pay up before the interest fee goes up to a thousand." The guy said.

I couldn't believe that guy! My dad was the king of the gods and the sky for the gods sake. He practically owned lightning and electricity. I couldn't tell the guy of course. Luckily Annabeth thought of something.

"My friend's dad owns an electricity company. One of the richest one in the world in fact! So why don't you go away and leave is alone?" Annabeth said.

But the guy didn't give up.

"Oh no, no, no no!" He said wagging his finger as if we were kids. "You're not getting away that easily. Show me your dad then. Let me talk to him!"

Annabeth looked at me pleadingly but I shook my head. She mouthed some words. 'IM your dad to come!' She said wordlessly. I shook my head again. No way was my dad (Zeus king if the gods) coming here just for this problem. I kept on shaking my head and began mouthing threats but sighed when the boys started mouthing words to me too. I groaned as they started bargaining. Then I smirked who couldn't resist not doing your homework for a month? I knew I couldn't. And that was coming from Percy. I knew it was hard for him to do his and my homework too. So that's why minutes later I went into the bathroom. I created some mist from the tap and threw in a drachma.

"Oh goddess Iris show me Zeus at the empire state building 600th floor Olympus." I said.

The mist turned into a picture that formed into Olympus. I saw Zeus arguing with Hera as usual. I yelled over the noise: "Dad!"

They didnt hear me. They were too busy yelling themselves.

"DAD!" I tried again screaming this time.

He turned around and looked at me. Hera looked at me too. I could tell she was annoyed when I called Zeus dad.

"What is it Thalia can't you see I'm busy?" He asked grumpily but I could tell he was happy to see me.

I quickly explained the situation and he nodded. "I'll be there and don't worry I'll handle it." He said.

I'd forgotten Hera was there.

"Where do you think you're going!" She screeched but it was pointless because Zeus has already teleported in my bathroom.

Before she could yell at me I swiped at the message making the mist disappear.

Before the mist completely disappeared however I saw Hera with a furious look on her face. I grinned and I saw Zeus laughing as well.

"You ready to face the most annoying electricity guy ever?" I asked controlling my laughter.

Zeus got an evil gleam in his eyes. A sight I'd rarely ever got to see.

"Don't worry Thalia I'll handle him." He said while jumping out the window.

"What are you doing?" I cried out but he just laughed and started flying with a little bit of electricity coming out his shoes.

For once I agreed with Percy and Nico. He should be made as the god of the theatre. I opened the door and went out the bathroom. I went to sit back in front if the TV and saw Zeus coming out the other window his shoes crackling with electricity. The guy gasped.

"How, but how is that possible?" He asked while looking slightly confused but I could tell he was still the same guy who was going to put the interest fee up by a thousand.

"Ah electricity. Well it is possible. Good electric companies have already figured out how to fly with electricity of course. Take a look at this for example." Zeus said.

Electricity cackled from Zeus's hands and the guy took a step back.

"Now I trust you will leave my daughter alone?" Zeus asked him.

"Yes if course I will leave now!" The guy said while closing the door.

Then the door opened again.

"If you are the owner of an electrical company then how come your daughter wasn't paying through you company?" The guy asked curiously.

"We wanted to see if any company would match mine of course!" Zeus thundered.

"Ok I'll leave now!" The guy squeaked this time closing the door.

I actually heard him running down the street. Probably to annoy anymore people.

"Well that was fun." Zeus announced.

He was about to teleport when I hugged him. It's not every day one of the gods especially the king of the gods solve a problem for their kids as minor as this one.

"Thanks dad." I whispered softly so only he could hear.

"You're welcome dear." He replied hugging me back. "Now if you'll excuse me I would love to stay but Hera would kill me if I didn't come back. Goodbye Annabeth, Nico, Percy."

He teleported away leaving the air in the room slightly crackling with electricity.

"Always leaving dramatically I see." Percy said.

"Yup." Nico agreed.

"For once I agree with you." I added.

Percy and Nico looked surprised.

"Really?" They asked.

I shrugged then smirked at Percy.

"Didn't you say you would do my homework?" I asked him innocently.

He groaned, but sighed.

"A promise is a promise right?" He replied back.

"Always being the seaweed brain I see." Annabeth said laughing.

"What did I do this time?" Percy groaned a second time.

"You didn't promise anything." Annabeth said.

"Aha!" Percy yelled pointing his finger at me childishly. "Now I don't have to do your homework."

He danced around in circles and I rolled my eyes.

"Can we return to..." Nico faltered then brightened up again. "Return to eating pizza and watching TV?"

Percy was the first one to grab a slice and make himself comfy on the sofa i was sitting at before right in front of the TV. Nico followed his example and soon Annabeth did too except she had to sit on the floor. I grabbed the last slice of pizza and growled at the two boys.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Chair!" I growled shocking the whole sofa.

They jumped out of the chair and put their hands up in mock surrender. I gestured to Annabeth to get on the couch. I smiled in victory and then remember something. I could have easily used the mist to chase the guy out of my house. Oops.


End file.
